Grell's World Of Pain
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: Basically a story in which Grell is tortured and rated M for such.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. They belong to Yana Toboso~

It should have been like any other day, but for one it was anything but. Instead, a certain reaper found himself in an unforeseeable circumstance that put his life, his very existence in danger.

The first thing that came to the reaper in question was the sudden coldness in the room he was in. Upon feeling it, he opened his eyes and tried to look around, but couldn't make out anything in the dark room. He knew that he was still wearing his glasses, which was a good thing in any case. He pushed himself up to a more comfortable sitting position, checking to ensure that he didn't have any lasting injuries. He rubbed his head before running his fingers through his crimson locks before working on getting to his feet. He didn't remember what had happened to have him end up in this place, but he knew it wasn't good. Once he had gotten to his feet, he sighed lightly before attempting to move, frowning when he felt a weight on his left ankle. He blinked then looked down, deciding to kneel down to see what was there. "What the hell?" He asked no one as he touched a chain that ran from his ankle to the wall that was behind him. "Just fucking great." He muttered, standing once more.

He was testing the strength of the chain when he jumped, hearing the sound of a heavy door slamming closed and locking. He quickly stood and looked around once more, feeling a sense of foreboding. He tilted his head and bit his lip lightly as he listened for any other sounds aside from his rapidly beating heart. Eventually, he heard a few footsteps, but they seemed to be from several different places, just out of the reaper's line of sight. He took a step back towards the wall when he heard them become closer. He knew that he was mostly powerless without his Death Scythe and had no idea where it was. He had gotten about halfway to the wall when he suddenly felt a hand in his hair, yelping when it was yanked hard enough to pull some out, but also to force him to look upwards or wherever it was forced to. It was at that time that he had gotten a glimpse of his captor. "Sebas-chan?" He question, grimacing slightly as the hold in his hair was intensified, before being thrown back against the wall. As he hit the wall, he gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs though he didn't technically have to breathe. He looked up and over to where the other was and tilted his head confused, not having done anything to warrant this attack. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian snorted at hearing the nickname the other had given him before he had thrown him. He then smirked as he walked over to where the reaper had landed, his eyes glowing slightly. He stopped a bit away from the other and watched as he stood. "I'd advise you not to call me that, _reaper." _He spoke in a tone that caused the redhead to tense. "If you do, I will be forced to end this game before it even began." He said in an icy tone, keeping his eyes on the other.

Grell flinched at the tone that was used on him and involuntarily shook. He wasn't sure exactly what the other meant, but he felt more of what he hadn't in such a long time. Fear. It was in his very core and he didn't like that at all. Looking down briefly, he wondered how long the chain would hold, but also if the demon had something in mind.

Sebastian chuckled then moved closer once more, stopping behind the reaper. He waited a moment before kicking the other's legs out from under him. "You of all people should know not to turn your back to your enemy." He said, pulling out one of his butter knives and quickly running it down the back of the redhead's neck then stabbing him through the back, near his shoulder, leaving it there and doing the same to the other side. He then smirked at hearing the pained cry coming from the other. "Such an attractive scream. Pity you don't do it often." He smirked then put his hands on the other's shoulders and pulled him back before shoving him on his back, watching the knives be embedded further and listening to the scream that followed the action.

Grell really didn't know what to feel aside from pain. He hadn't expected the other to stab him in such a manner and couldn't help the scream that issued forth from his lips as he was shoved back. He grit his teeth in response, and felt his eyes water, but tried not to let any tears fall. He knew this wasn't a time for weakness. He kept his eyes on the other, remaining where he was for the moment, feeling the blood dripping from his wounds. He also knew that they wouldn't begin to heal until the knives were taken out.

Sebastian rejoined him, kneeling down and grabbing the front of the other's shirt to bring him closer, ignoring the pained grimaces from him. "This is going to hurt since there's a chain on your leg, you should know what I mean." He replied, smirking darkly as the reaper's eyes widened and shook his head. "You won't be able to walk for quite some time, perhaps to the end of your days." He picked him up then threw him towards the other side of the room, listening to the shriek as the chain pulled taut and dislocated his leg at the hip.

Grell couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks at the unbearable pain he was currently feeling. He tried to move away, but was stopped as his other leg was grabbed and he was flung back to where he had been in before. He put his arms in front of his face when he saw the wall approaching, wincing as he hit it, feeling a bone in his arm break upon impact. "S-Stop, Sebas-chan, you're hurting me…" He muttered, closing his eyes when he felt the other put him on his back once more and felt his foot on his chest.  
>Sebastian shook his head. "I know. What better way to put someone as pathetic and pitiful as you out of their misery?" He said then put weight on his foot, watching as Grell put his hands up to attempt to move the foot. He added more until he felt a few ribs break before harshly kicking the reaper in the side.<p>

Grell coughed and sort of moved to his side, whimpering. He coughed a bit of blood then closed his eyes tightly, wishing that someone would save him from this torment, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He whined when he felt hands on his body, lifting him once more. He tensed in the hold then when he felt a cool metal clicking closed around his wrists.

After locking the other's wrists, Sebastian pulled out his butter knives and threw them at the reaper, watching as they each went in. He then went to retrieve them, making sure to drag downward through the flesh, enjoying the pain filled sounds. After he had done that, he moved and undressed the reaper partially then himself, ignoring the pleas for him not to and the last ear splitting scream before he was finished.

At the Dispatch offices, William and a few others were busy filling out papers to avoid any overtime that would normally be given. Shortly after one in the afternoon, he heard a commotion and his name being called. He walked of his office to find out what had happened then spotted Ronald motioning for him to follow. He followed the other quickly, wondering why he was going outside before stopping and looking at the bottom of the staircase. "Is that?" He asked, looking over to him. When Ronald nodded. "Yeah, it's Grell." He whispered, moving down the stairs, closely followed. When he got closer, he grimaced then picked him up gently, flinching at the stickiness and scent of the blood before taking him inside and to the infirmary.


End file.
